An overhead travelling carriage is used to convey articles in clean rooms and common plants, warehouses, libraries, hospitals, and the like. The inventor examined methods of combining an automatic warehouse with the overhead travelling carriage so that the overhead travelling carriage can deliver an article directly to a shelf of the automatic warehouse. In this case, when a rack of the automatic warehouse is provided below a running rail for the overhead travelling carriage, the upper end of the rack must be located below the ceiling by a distance equal to a running space for the overhead travelling carriage. The inventor has noted that this is disadvantageous in terms of spaces. The inventor has also noted that passage of the overhead travelling carriage above the automatic warehouse is disadvantageous in terms of the installation and maintenance of the automatic warehouse and overhead travelling carriage system.